The Love they Needed
by twlight4real
Summary: Bella is a normal girl except for the fact shes a princess.After her mom dies her dad becomes very protective over bella and her sisters rosalie and alice.What happens when she meets edward who is a normal boy who has no one. Can they find love? mild lang
1. When the world stopped making sense

It's been 10 years but I can still remember the smell of my mother and the smile of my father. I was six when it happened the day the world stopped making sense. I was running around the palace with my sisters, now I know that may sound weird the palace part so I'm going to explain. I'm a princess. Princess Isabella Swan or as I liked to be called Bella. My two sisters are Rosalie and Alice. My mom was Renee Swan and my father is Charlie Swan. We live in some place called Genovia weird I know. Anyway I was running around with Rose and Alice when my mom called me. I ran up to her and jumped in her lap.

"Yes mommy" I said still panting from running. "I have a surprise for you" she said. "Oooo is it candy. I love candy." I yelled. She chuckled "No honey no this time. This gift is better than candy". I knew it must be good "Better than candy. What is it?" My mom opened a box and took a necklace out. I was a little confused about this. She must have understood my face, she had knack for reading people. "My mother gave it to me when I was your age. It goes to the youngest girl in the family". "My love for you will never die" I read from the necklace. "Thank you thank you so much mommy" I said while kissing her. "Look daddy mommy gave me a gift" I yelled while running to my father. He laughed and kissed my forehead "Its beautiful Bells". I ran to show Rose and Ally (my nicknames for them) when I heard multiple gunshots. Everyone was panicking running around, screaming and trying to keep us safe. My mom must have been trying to see if everyone was okay but wasn't protected. Its starts to become fuzzy right around that part because all I remember was my dad screaming no and blood surrounding my mother. And then my mind goes blank. It was right there in that moment the world stop making sense.

**A/N: so how is it please comment**


	2. Not like everyone else

I think I'm dreaming. It's got to be a dream. My dad… he's actually smiling and laughing. He looks so young and light. Maybe its not a dream, maybe my dad is just happy, maybe just maybe this is real. I don't think I can forget his face like this; I think it's burned it my brain.

"Bella, Bella" I hear a faint voice say my name. No! I knew it was too good to be true but still I don't want to leave this dream. He looks so happy, so peaceful. "Bella, Bella. Wake up." The voice is getting louder. Ugh I swear if this isn't good I might slap the person who's waking me up from this heaven. "Bella, Bella." The voice yelled obviously shaking me now. "What is it?" I ask now completely awake and irritated. I look up to see the person who woke me up ready to give a peace of my mind. Oh! It's Nurse Cope. She's sort of like our nanny in a way; she's been our nanny since I can remember. I kind of feel guilty for almost yelling at her. She is so sweet. I mean anyone who could deal with Rosalie, Alice, and I any not pull their hair out and act bitchy has got to be sweet.

"Your late dear, get dress" she says softly. "Late for what?" I say getting up now stretching. "The morning checkup dear. Your father is waiting for you. Alice and Rosalie are down there already." Crap how could I forget again, I've been doing this for practically my whole life. Morning check up is something my father invented to keep an eye on us. Ever since my mom died this palace, my life, everything I know has turned in to a prison. My dad has taken overprotective to a new level. Me and my sisters can't do anything off palace grounds we can't even walk around this stupid palace without stalker guards following us. But me I have double the guards, why you may ask. I look exactly like my mother and I hate it. I wouldn't mind looking like my mothers twin except for the fact that every time my dad looks at me he sees my mom. He sees all the ways he could have saved my mom and tries them on me.

After rushing putting on jeans and a t-shirt (nope sorry no puffy dresses) I run to my fathers office. As I step in his office I notice the familiar grimace on his face. My sisters were standing there as usual. To me I've never been pretty just plain jane, my sisters were anything but that. Rosalie was tall and has blond pretty hair that stops at the middle of her back. My dad said she got the color from his dad. She always dresses to show off her curves even if no one sees them but us. She has hazel eyes and if I didn't know her I swear I would think she was a swimsuit model. She is very confident but very sweet and she can wear her heart on her sleeve. If you're nice to her, her wall comes down and you would wish you can spend everyday with her. She's the oldest, 19 to be exact. Alice is kind of short with jet black short pixie hair. All her features are small but it fits her thin body. Basically she looks like a pixie. The girl can talk a mile a minute and is a shopaholic. She's 18 years old. Can make you laugh so hard even when it's the worst day you ever had. And me well I have brown wavy hair that stops at the middle of my back. My eyes are chocolate brown and I'm extremely pale, I guess it's because my mom was part albino. I'm the rebellious one who loves to be free. I'm 16 just about to turn 17.

"Your late _again_ Isabella" he said stiffly emphasizing _again._ I flinched at my full name, he must be pist. "She's always late. I love to see the day she is actually early." Rose said snickering. Did I mention my sisters can be a bitch at times? "Sorry I woke up late" I mumble getting in line next to my 2 snickering sisters.

"Yes well now that you decided to grace us with your presence we can discuss some important events. In 2 weeks Bella will be turning 17 the age for becoming a legal adult. We will be throwing an annual ball for becoming an adult now…" "No" I yelled interrupting my father. He looked up at me from his desk "Is there a problem Bella." "Yes I don't any party. Why don't you just get a cake sing happy birthday and call it a day." I said getting mad "Uh oh I knew this wasn't going to be easy" Alice whispered to Rose. "Both of your sisters had a ball at 17 and you are as well" He said looking mad too. That was kind of the problem I was too much like my dad in some areas like being stubborn and not wanting a big fuss made over which is why we always clashed. He had learned to deal with being fussed over I mean what do you expect when you your ruling a country. But I'm not like that I hate being the center of attention. "I don't care I don't want a ball or anything. I'm not like them so just let's leave it that. "I yelled now completely pissed to no extent. He stood up now looking like as red as a tomato. I could tell he was about to blow but I could care less I wasn't backing down. "You're no different from your sisters. If they had one you're having one end of discussion. You are the same as everyone in this room." He yelled huffing and puffing from yelling so loud. I lost it not even thinking about what came out. "I'm NOT like everyone here. I'M not going to sit here shut my mouth and do something hate. I am most definitely not like you in any way so forget that. And I'M NOT MOM EITHER" I screamed and stormed out and slammed the door when I finished yelling at him.

I ran to my room trying to find something to do with my hands before hit something. I started to throw darts at the chart on my wall. I started feeling a little guilty. I shouldn't have brought up mom we rarely talk about her especially not with him. I heard my door open but didn't turn around. I knew who it was. "Well that was harsh." She said sounding a little disappointed. I turn around and saw Rose sitting on my bed patting the space next to her. I went over and sat next to her. Ever since our mom died Rose had taken the responsibility of filling her space trying to be a mother figure. She does a good job if I might add always there for us exactly when we need her. I used to hate the idea of her taking moms place but now it's nice to have someone there for you.

"I know I just lost it back there. I wasn't really thinking. What did he say when I left" I said sighing knowing when I saw him again I was in deep shit." He looked pretty shocked and angry. He didn't say anything about just dismissed us. How are you? That must have been something you've felt for a while." She said while patting my hair. "I don't know I just am tried of living my life feeling trapped. Ever since mom died it's like all our lives and futures died with her. You can't say you don't feel the same way Rose. Your 19 now tell me something in the last 10 years have you even stepped off these stupid palace grounds. Real life isn't like this. Have you even found someone you can say you want to spend the rest of your life with?" I explained desperate to find understanding in her eyes. "No I haven't that _someone_ yet but I want to. I know its hard now and we all feel trapped even Alice. But life is not bad I mean we mostly get anything we want." She said jokingly nudging me in the arm. But this was not a topic I joked about. "I'm serious" I said standing up now. "I'm not like you and Alice. This is not what I want. I actually prefer to live in a small town where I'm just like everyone else. I want to grow old with my soul mate in peace. And if I can I want to see different things in the world. I want to walk around without guards following me every second. I want to live my life free the way I want. I want someone to look at me and see me not mom Maybe I was switched at birth or something." I cried. "You were not switched at birth and you know it. I know it's a little harder for you and I wish I can change that. I wish I could take you and Alice away from all of this but I can't and I'm sorry. But you have to realize that dad is suffering too. He misses her everyday. She was his world the reason he woke up in the morning, his reason for being. And she was taken from him and he blames himself for not being able to save her. He looks at us and sees a little bit of her in us everyday. He sees mom's ability to love everything and one with out even thinking about it in Alice. He sees moms mothering skills in me. And he sees her looks, her strength, her kindness and love in you. Imagine seeing that everyday and not seeing that person. In his mind he is saving her in us." She explained trying to help me see our father in another light. I sighed I knew she was right. I love my dad and understood his methods but I just wanted him to see me for me. "I know, I know and I get it. It's just that…" I trailed off not really wanting to repeat myself again. I needed to escape this palace, this life just for an hour or 2. "Look can we stop talking bout this. I just need some space to think." I said trying to make her leave the room. "Ok, I gotta go to tennis practice anyway. And the couch is cute. Can you just promise me to come to dinner please?" She begged standing up now. I looked in her eyes and could tell she really wanted me there. "Yeah I'll come I'm in enough trouble as it is" I told her grimacing at the memory of my fight between me and my father. "I'll see you tonight ok and don't do anything stupid ok" she said while hugging me. "Alright bye" I said pushing her out of the room. "Well bye" she said while I closed the door on her. I waited till I heard her foot steps disappeared got a hoodie then headed for the window.

I've been escaping the palace grounds since I was 13. I'd leave then come back before anyone noticed I was gone. It was my only way to be free. I climbed out the window and dropped down. (It's not as far as you think) I ran to the fence that separated me from the real world and moved a loose bar and crawled through it. And there I was, in the real world the life I always wanted. I put my hood on so no one noticed me. People were walking and talking to other people having a good time. I felt so free alive. I was walking down a block when I saw some guards. Crap! Dad must have added some local guards to make sure everything and one were safe and things were in peace. I needed somewhere to hind before they saw me. I turned and saw a pretty house. It was fairly big and looked homely. I knew it wasn't right but I couldn't get caught. I ran up the porch steps trying to make it look like I was a resident going in to the house. Surprisingly the door was open so I stepped inside. It was gorgeous inside, whoever lived her loved to decorate. There were pictures everywhere of a good a looking family. I started to look at all the pictures on the wall. They all had a handsome blonde pale man standing next to a beautiful caramel-colored hair woman. In the middle of them was the cutest boy I have ever seen. He had bronze hair and the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen. They looked like a happy family and it made me wonder is that how my family looked like before the most important member died. I was just about to look at more pictures when I heard a voice.

"What are you doing here" the hard cold velvet voice said. I turned around quickly and then that's when I saw him.

**A/N: So how is it? Please review**


	3. Green Eyed Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**Sorry I haven't updated I'm graduating so I was really busy with finals and stuff. Enjoy **

"_What are you doing here" the hard cold velvet voice said. I turned around quickly and then that's when I saw him._

He was beautiful, no he looked god like. He had the strangest color hair I've ever seen. It looked bronze. He had the most gorgeous green eyes the type you could get lost in. His face looked like a god from the highest power came down and put it together. He had a blue button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans on. I just couldn't stop staring.

"What are you doing here" he repeated sounding more irritated breaking me out of my trance. Crap I must look like an idiot.

"I-I um someone was f-following me and um I r-really needed somewhere to h-hide" I stuttered. I always stutter when I'm nervous.

"So you decided to break in my house" he said raising an eyebrow.

"N-no the d-door was open already. I'm really sorry I'll go now "I said turning around. I really needed to get out of here before I say or do something completely stupid. I was already embarrassed and was blushing really hard.

I started walking to the door when I tripped. Did I mention I was a major klutz; oh I didn't well now you know. I closed my eyes ready for the fall when something stopped me. I felt an arm around my waist. I looked up and saw the green eyed boy looking at me. I suddenly felt a shock of electricity go through me. I jumped at the feeling and ended up on my but on the floor twisting my ankle a bit.

"Are you ok? You twisted your ankle" he said sounding a little worried. I looked up in his eyes and saw worry. I started to stand up and felt a hand on my arm helping me up. I felt the shock again but didn't pull away. He must have felt it to because he jerked his hand away. "Um… Yea I'm ok. I'm kind of used to it major klutz. Um thanks for catching me." I said rubbing the back of my head completely blushing now.

He was staring at me narrowing his eyes. "What is the something on my face?" I questioned feeling a little insecure. "I-I've seen you before. You look very familiar." He looked puzzled. Fuck! I so did not need this right now. Of all the time I've snuck out of the palace someone has to recognize me now.

"I have no idea what your talking about "I tried to cover myself but it really didn't help I was a terrible liar at times. He walked to a desk with a bunch of papers. I guessed he found what he was looking for because stared at it then at me. He dropped the paper and walked over to me.

"So Princess Isabella Swan have you come down to spy on the normal civilians. Wanted to walk on the wild side. Huh? So you can go back and tell all your rich friends and mom and dad" He said stepping forward so he was an inch away from me. I didn't realize how tall he was. He towered over my small 5'4 body. What he said hurt and for some reason tears started forming in my eyes.

"I don't have a friend that's first of all; I didn't come to spy on you or any one and I my mother's dead thank you very much." His eyes soften and looked like there was remorse in them. "I um I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But there must be a reason that the princess of our kingdom comes down and is in my house claiming to be running away from someone following her" Well he had me there if it was me I would have called the cops.

"I rather not say right now. The story is to long. I'm sorry though for … well you know being in here and all." I said looking at my feet. I heard him sigh and I looked up to meet is scorching wary green eyes. "No its okay I guess if someone was following you whoever it was for whatever reason. I'm sorry for saying those things I was just defensive."

"No it's okay I would have done the same thing um…" I started to look around feeling a little awkward. "Your house is really beautiful love the colors" I said. He chuckled looked around, and then at a picture on the wall (**I made a change with his parents. At first I was going to make the Carlisle and Esme his parents but had different idea so his parents description is different you will see why) **and then back at me. "Yea my mom was really in to designs and my dad never had the heart to stop her."

"Oh those are your parents? They are really beautiful. So that must be you the boy in the middle. You look a lot like your mom if that's who she is" I said now staring at the picture he looked at before. "Yea that's me when I was 5. And yea those were my parents, they are really beautiful". _Were_ that is past tense his parents must be dead. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know they were dead"

His eyes got really wide with nervousness and panic. "I-I don't know what you are talking about they are alive very healthy. Why would they be dead you can't live in a house alone without your parents…" he kept on rambling so I decided to stop him

"Ok! I'm sorry you said '_those were my parents' _like past tense I assumed they were dead obviously I was wrong. Sorry no need to get all panicky essh." I said giggling a little at his rambling.

"Oh um sorry I was just surprised that was all." I smiled at him hoping I was sending the message that it was ok. I looked at the clock on the wall. Fucking Shit! 6:00 I've been in here for 2 hours it felt more like 15 minutes. If I didn't leave I was dead. The guards should have left

"I have to go sorry. It was nice meeting you" He looked kind of upset. "Oh well ok I don't want to keep you waiting It was nice to meet you Isabella" he said shaking my hand and smiled. "Bella no one really calls me Isabella. It was nice meeting you to…" Wow all this time we've been talking I didn't even no his name.

"Edward, Edward Masen" he said smiling

"Well it was nice meeting you Edward, I hope we see each other again" I said opening the door. "Yea I hope so to Bella, bye"

"Bye" I said closing the door behind me smiling

Walking towards the palace I couldn't stop thinking about the green eyed boy I just met.

**A/N: Hope you liked please review Next Chapter Edwards point of view. See what his dark secret is. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Thanks **


	4. Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**A/N: Sorry took so long been kind of busy. Hope you enjoy!! **

**EPOV**

My life sucks. It completely and utterly sucks. I know what you're thinking I'm just some average 17 year old whining about their life because they can't do what they want. Ha! I wish I was that lucky. I wish I had parents telling me what to do or not do. Well I did once. I was 10 when my life turn to hell, when I lost everything that was important. I guess you could say it's the day the world stopped making sense.

I was in the car with my parents Elizabeth and Edward Masen we were coming back from my friend Emmett Cullen's birthday party. It was pouring raining that night you could barely see the road. I was a little freaked I never liked driving in the rain.

"Did you have fun sweetie?" my Mom asked looking back at me from the front seat smiling trying to distract me. She fully distracted me. I don't think I ever remember a time where she didn't smile (unless we made her mad) or make the best out of at situation.

"Yeah it was fun me, Emmett, and Jasper played tag. Then we played war. Jasper was the leader. We bombed Mike's land" I said remembering how we beat mike.

"War! You boys played war! Ed do you hear this" She franticly yelled to my dad. My dad chuckled.

"Liz please there boys. It was just a game. Nothing to have heart attack over… So Edward did you kick Newton's but." My dad said. "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! DON'T YOU DARE PROMOTE THAT BEHAVIOR" My mom yelled at my dad. Me and my dad were laughing hysterically. "Just kidding love" my dad lovingly said to my mom who was still panicking. "Hmm you better be"

"Dad are we almost home it's raining harder." I asked my dad. He could tell I was worried. "Yes son almost don't worry. We'll be home safe and sound" If only he knew that would never happen.

A speeding car came out of nowhere and slammed right in to us. All I remember was my mom and dad's screams and then everything blacked out. When I woke up again I was in the hospital. Later I found out that my parents died. I always felt it should have been me that should have died. I sometimes even blame myself for their death. If I didn't go to Emmett's party they would still be hear. My mom's brother James became by legal guardian over me. I had no other family members.

James was nice at first tried helping me get over my parents death while getting over his sister's. My mom and James were close, it was difficult for him. But things started changing after a year, he started coming in from work drunk. I picked up his slack as time progressed. I was very mature for my age and didn't even look 13, so I lied about by age and got a job. I started paying the bills, learned to cook, and took care of the house. Basically I became an adult really fast.

It got worst over time with him. James was a full blown alcoholic and got fired from his job. He started turning a little abusive both verbal and physical. He'd hit me a few times then leave. It wasn't that bad I guess but I think it was because I became numb. I told myself that if my parents weren't here I didn't need to feel.

When I turned 15 the abuse became a regular. I would have told the police but he threaten to kill me if I told anyone. I thought this torture would last my whole life or at least till I turned 17 but that wasn't the case with James.

I came home from work one day expecting the torture to start again but when I stepped in the house I saw suitcases packed and aligned against the wall. At first I thought he was kicking me out. I don't know why that idea popped in my head but it did. James came down stairs and stared at me for the longest time.

"I'm leaving" he said. Call me dense but I was confused. "What do you mean your leaving" I said as we were still staring at each other.

"I'm leaving this country, this house… your not coming." He told me. "Y-y-you can't leave me. You're my guardian, your job is supposed to take care of me, be here. I need you" I was crying by then. It was not like I was going to miss him but he was all I had no matter what he put me through.

For the first time in 5 years when I looked in his eyes I saw the Uncle James I used to know. The one who came over and played ball with me. The one who comforted me for that one year after my parents died.

"You don't need me. You've been taking care of yourself since you were 11. You'll be fine. I have nothing to offer except pain. I'm sorry Edward" And then he left. I cried and cried. I had no one, he left me alone. Surprisingly in my whole life I never felt so alone.

**A/N: Please tell me how this chapter is. Expressing Edward's feelings were a little hard for me. So please review. Another thing James is not completely bad. People all deal with death differently he chose the wrong way. He left because he felt guilty. Before the accident he and Edward were close. It will become clearer later. James will come back but not to start trouble though. Next chap epov with Bella PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Brown eyed girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns everything.**

**A/n: So here's the new chapter. This one is Edward meeting Bella in his pov. In this story Edward is a bit bitter because of his past hell who wouldn't be, but it will slowly fade away when he and Bella get closer. They will teach each other something that will help them grow. Just giving you something to look forward to. Thanks for the 2 reviews hope for more. Enjoy!!**

**EPOV**

"_Dad are we almost home it's raining harder." I asked my dad. He could tell I was worried. "Yes son almost don't worry. We'll be home safe and sound". A speeding car came out of nowhere and slammed right in to us._

I jolted from my sleep with sweat covering me. Damn nightmares. I have this nightmare almost every night and the pain never goes away. It's like a big fucking slap in the face that I'm alone and always will be. I looked at my alarm clock and saw 6:30. Great another day of living a lie.

Ever since James left I had to keep up this façade that he was still here, I was not being put in foster care. He made it quite easy if I may add. He was already fired and drunk who never left the house before he left. The people of Genovia just thought he was a dead beat man who made his nephew take care of the bills. No one asked questions about any of it, frankly I don't think any one cared which is good for me. The only people who about my life were my best friends Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale. They never told anyone not even their parents even when they wanted to. They told me plenty of times that their parents could help but I thought myself never to get close to any one because they'd end up leaving me. Even though Jasper and Emmett were my friends I still had limits.

The only good thing about today was that it was Saturday which meant no school. Unfortunately I had work. I was thankful though it kept a roof over my head. I worked at a Pharmacy that Emmett's father, Carlisle Cullen owns. All three of us work there and it wasn't half bad. I took a hot shower trying to forget my nightmare. I put on my uniform and left the house driving in my Volvo I saved up for.

"Eddie!! What's up bro?" Emmett yelled when I walked in to work. "Emmett how many times have I told you to stop calling me that. My name is Edward not Eddie" I told him. "Oh touchy touchy some body is a little bitter today" I flipped him off and walked to the back.

"Hey man how's it going" Jasper said when he saw me clock in. "Fine I guess, didn't get much sleep last night" I told him. "How come you left my house early?" _Because I had the same night mare I have every night about my parent's death. _"Um … Homework I tried to finish all of it so umm yeah". "Oh" was all he said. I think he could tell I was lying but didn't press the issue which I was grateful for.

I was happy when work ended. I was tried and working with Emmett does not help. When I got home I changed my outfit into a blue button down and some worn out dark jeans. I was about to really start some homework when I heard the front door lock. I know I locked the door behind me do why was it closing. I came to the front door and saw a girl standing there. Her back was to me and all I could see was that she had long brown hair that stopped in middle of her back.

"What are you doing here" I said a bit harsh. The girl turned around quickly probably scared to shit. When she turned around all I could do was stare at her. She was so beautiful wait no scratch that she looked like an angel. She was pale but it fit with the color of her hair and she had the most beautiful lips the kind that you just want to kiss all day. But what captured me the most was her brown chocolate eyes. Something about her eyes just captured me I can't even describe it. I had no idea what to say so like an idiot I repeated what I said but harsher which I had no idea why. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I um someone was f-following me and um I r-really needed somewhere to h-hide" she stuttered. "So you decided to break in my house" I said raising an eyebrow. God! What is wrong with me she looks so scared and I intimidate her. I am so stupid! "N-no the d-door was open already. I'm really sorry I'll go now "she said turning around. I had to say something to stop her, for some reason I wanted no needed her to stay.

She started walking to the door when she tripped. I jumped forward and caught her before she fell on her face. When my arm went around her waist I felt a spark. She must have felt it to cause jumped but fell out of my arm and landed on her ass twisting her ankle a bit. I started to worry if she was okay something this beautiful shouldn't be hurt.

"Are you ok? You twisted your ankle". She looked up in my eyes and I got caught up in them. She started to stand up and I started helping her up. I felt the spark again but it was stronger this time. I jerked my hand away when she was on her feet again.

"Um… Yea I'm ok. I'm kind of used to it major klutz. Um thanks for catching me." She said rubbing the back of her head completely blushing now. Her blush looked beautiful on her. I was staring at her again when I realized I seen her from somewhere, but where? I don't now how long I was staring at her when she asked "What is there something on my face?"

"I-I've seen you before. You look very familiar." Where have I seen her before it was the other day to. "I have no idea what you're talking about" she said but she was a bad liar. I finally realized I saw her face in the daily paper. I walked to the desk and saw her face on the front page._ "Princess Isabella Swan the Youngest of King Swan's Daughters Turns of Age"_ OH MY FUCKING GOD!! All I could do was look at the paper and her. The fucking princess of Genovia was in my house. For some reason this got me pist. I felt this sense of betrayal. I dropped the newspaper and walked up to her.

"So Princess Isabella Swan has come down to spy on the normal civilians. Wanted to walk on the wild side. Huh? So you can go back and tell all your rich friends and mom and dad" I said stepping forward so I was an inch away from her. I didn't realize how tall I was. I towered over her small body. She couldn't be more than 5'4. She looked hurt and tears started forming in her eyes. I didn't mean to hurt her I felt like a jerk.

"I don't have any friends that's first of all. I didn't come to spy on you or any one and my mother's dead thank you very much." Shit now I definitely felt like shit. How could I not remember that the queen had died? That was a touchy subject for Genovia. They all adored the queen. Imagine being her daughter.

"I um I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. But there must be a reason that the princess of our kingdom comes down and is in my house claiming to be running away from someone following her". "I rather not say right now. The story is to long. I'm sorry though for … well you know being in here and all." she said looking at her feet. I sighed. She looked sort of scare I had to fix this. She looked up to meet my eyes.

"No its okay I guess if someone was following you whoever it was for whatever reason. I'm sorry for saying those things I was just defensive." I told her hoping to make her feel better.

"No it's okay I would have done the same thing um…" she said. She started to look around and I began to feel insecure, I hope this house was clean I did my best. "Your house is really beautiful love the colors" she said. I couldn't help but chuckle my mom loved to decorate I looked at the picture on the wall of my family (**Remember I changed his family's description from Chap 2 just look on Chap 3 for the description) **and then back at her. "Yea my mom was really in to designs and my dad never had the heart to stop her." I usually never talked about my parents to any one but I felt compelled to tell her things I never told anyone.

"Oh those are your parents? They are really beautiful. So that must be you the boy in the middle. You look a lot like your mom if that's who she is" she said now staring at the picture I looked at before. "Yea that's me when I was 5. And yea those were my parents, they are really beautiful". I missed them so much. The next thing she said scared the crap out of me. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know they were dead"

SHIT! How the hell did she know? She could tell her father and I be put in foster care hell no! I had to cover myself. "I-I don't know what you are talking about they are alive very healthy. Why would they be dead you can't live in a house alone without your parents…" I kept on rambling. God Edward shut the hell up the up the more you talk the easier she'll find out. Thank the heavens she decided to stop me

"Ok! I'm sorry you said '_those were my parents' _like past tense I assumed they were dead obviously I was wrong. Sorry no need to get all panicky essh." she said giggling a little probably at my rambling.

"Oh um sorry I was just surprised that was all." I said. She smiled up at me sending the message that it was ok. She started looking at the clock on the wall. When I looked up I saw 6:00 wow we've been talking for 2 hours it felt more like 15 minutes.

"I have to go sorry. It was nice meeting you" I wanted to talk to her longer which was a surprise I usually hated to talk to people. "Oh well ok I don't want to keep you waiting It was nice to meet you Isabella" I said shaking her hand and smiling.

"Bella no one really calls me Isabella. It was nice meeting you to…" Oh I forgot to tell her my name.

"Edward, Edward Masen" I said smiling I just couldn't help it. I haven't smiled this much since like ever.

"Well it was nice meeting you Edward, I hope we see each other again" she said while opening the door.

"Yea I hope so to Bella, bye" God did I hope so.

"Bye" she said closing the door behind her smiling

I walked back to my room in a daze. There was no way she could want me the poor boy without parents but I couldn't stop thinking about the brown eyed girl I just met.

**A/N: Hope you enjoy Review please.**


	6. Needing You

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns everything**

**A/n: Wow I read over this story and realized I'm so stupid. I put 17 as the legal age but Edward is 17 which messes with plot of this story. So I'm changing Edwards's age to 16 so he is still a minor. Edward and Bella are the same age Edward's birthday is just a month or two after hers I haven't actually decided yet. Hope I haven't confused any of sorry.**

**Another thing Bella may seem a bit naggish and annoying in this story but you have to understand it s hard for her. She thinks really doesn't fit in with the life she has. It will get better promise. This chap a bit sad at the end. Anyway, Enjoy! **

Bpov

This is pathetic. I can't stop thinking about him. His beautiful emerald eyes, his velvet voice, his bronze tousled hair. God I really need to stop. Walking back to the palace was like hell I think I fell like 20 times because I was thinking about him. I climbed back up to my room and sat on my bed. I don't know what it was about him but I was intrigued by Edward Masen. Sitting on my bed I realized not once had he ever talked to be like I was royalty but like a real ordinary person.

I heard a knock at my door. "Come in". The door opened and I saw Nurse Cope standing there. "Princess Bella, dinner is ready dear". "Oh ok I'll be down in a minute". "I'm sorry I disturbed you princess" she said walking out. Really will it kill any of them to use my name, just my name?

I got up and started to walk to the dinning room so I wasn't late. My mind kept slipping to Edward again. We didn't talk that much but it felt like I had his face and voice memorized. His voice made me fell safe and I barley even knew him.

I must have reached the dinning room because the first thing I heard was Alice.

"Belly you made it" she yelled in a high pitched squeal using the nickname they gave me at 5. I swear sometimes I wonder if she is really older than me. "I told she would come." She said to dad. This is what happens when you almost never eat dinner with the family. I kind of felt bad about that fact. My sisters loved when I came to dinner and claimed dad was always a bit happier when I came. Rose even mouthed thank you to me.

"Yeah um I missed you guys so um I decided to come" I said taking a seat next to Alice at the table. "It's a good thing to I knew you were coming so I told the cook to make your favorite mushroom ravioli" Of course she knew I was coming. I swear she can practically see the future. "You didn't have to really I don't care what we eat" I said Of course that didn't work for Alice. "Nonsense it was nothing and besides we haven't had it in a while". Dinner was served and we started eating.

"So Bells um how was your day" dad asked. _Well I went in to town snuck in to someone's house to run away from the guards. It turned out to be this beautiful mysterious guy named Edward. I talked to for 2 hours. All in all best day ever!_ Yeah I think not. "It was ok played some guitar and wrote a song." I lied. It wasn't a complete lie everyone knew I played guitar and wrote songs and I did write one… yesterday.

"Well that's good you can sing one of your songs at your party but you have to do something more productive with your days like your sisters queens have to be well rounded in what they do" he said. I stopped eating. This is why I never come to family dinner, I became the target for the evening. "Oh God "I heard Rose say. "Well I think its cool playing guitar, Bella even said she would teach me" Alice said trying to defend me. I smiled her telling her thank you through it.

"Yes it's a wonderful hobby but she needs to do something else than waste her days singing. Queens don't sing everyday". I swear he acts like I'm invisible sometimes. "She is right here and I don't waste my time with it. And what does it matter the next queen is Rosalie and next is Alice then finally it's me. It's not the 1700's where people get some weird disease and die. Me being a Queen is far way far from now so this shouldn't even be talked about now" I said irritably.

"I know it's a while from now but it's good to think for the future. Life is not all fun and games its hard work and you're just sitting back and doing nothing." I really had enough I knew I shouldn't have come. "You know what dad I wouldn't sit back and do nothing if you actually let us do something. We are locked up in this palace and you expect us to be well rounded. And if you want to talk about the future why don't you make Rose and Alice find potential husbands that they love to take the spot as king. That would be thinking about the future. I'm not even hungry anymore have a nice dinner." I said and walked out.

I got to my room at sat on my window seat and stared out the open window. I started to think about how are lives would have been like if mom was still alive, if we weren't born in to royalty. I looked up at the sky and tried to picture my life with mom here. I saw a star in the sky and realized that was the star my mom said she used to look at when she talked to grandma. She said to her it always reminded her of a phone line to heaven. Mom always said talking to grandma always helped her when she had a bad day. I needed to speak to her so badly.

"God mom I miss you so much. Nothing is the same anymore. It's like I'm living in another world without you. I don't fit in with this life. No matter what I do it seems like I can never get it right. You always made it seem so easy. I'm always disappointing dad, Rose or Al even you. I'm a mistake it has to be. I don't belong here I just don't. I need you here to tell me its going to be ok that I'm ok. It seems that dad's life would be so much easier without me. I can't do this without you anymore. I'm not strong enough. Please mom please help me. " I didn't know I was crying until I felt someone arms around by back.

"It will be ok sweetie I promise. Its ok let it out." I heard Alice say it sounded like she was crying too. Rose came in front me and pulled me to her and hugged me and I realized they were both crying with me. "We miss her too we know." All I could do was cry. I needed my mom, I _needed _someone who accepted me for me. I needed to know I belonged _somewhere_ that _someone _needed me too. I couldn't go through this alone anymore. I needed a sign. Edwards face popped in to mind while crying and for some reason I realized right there I needed him. All I could see was Edward's face while I slipped in to darkness.

**A/n: I hope you got to understand Bella a little bit more. I tried to make this as emotional as possible hope you got the full effect of Bella's conversation with her mom. Next chap she and Edward meet again. Please review!! **


	7. Fly

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns everything**

**A/n: I'm so sorry it's been a month. Its just I just started high school so I was concentrating on that for a while. Anyway please review thanks. The song is called "Fly" by Hilary Duff **

Bpov

I woke up in my bed alone. They must have put me to bed when I fell asleep. I looked at the clock that read 7:00 am. I got up and looked out the window. From where I stood I could see the town of Genovia and all the people. I could see a little girl running ahead of her mother with a fake tiara on her head.

My mother once told me that most little girls wanted to be princess like in fairytales. What no one realizes is that this life is not like_ "Cinderella_" or "_Sleeping Beauty". _I would give anythingto be that little girl running free, no guards, not feeling like a prisoner in my home, just free to be me.

Staring out my window words started to come to me. I grabbed my guitar and let the words and music flow out of me.

"_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.

Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,

In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,

Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.

In a moment, everything can change."

I realized it was the truth it was my time to fly. I couldn't sit here and watch everything pass me, I had to take control. I heard my door being knocked. "Come in". Nurse Cope stepped inside.

"Princess your father sent me to tell you all there will be no morning checkup today". "How come, did something happen." I questioned, dad always finds away to have morning checkup.

"No dear your father is in an important meeting that will last the day". "So you mean we won't see him at all". "No princess I'm very sorry you won't". This was great timing I could leave the castle for hours without being worried about dad finding out.

"Oh, Ok well that's find I'm just going to work on my songs" I said trying to sound disappointed. "Is there anything I can help you with Princess." Nurse Cope asked. She was really too nice for her own good, I almost felt sorry for tricking her. "Well now that you mentioned it I don't want to be disturbed while playing so can you keep everyone out till I allow them to come in" I said putting one of my puppy dog faces on. "Well of course Princess no worries. Would you like to come to breakfast with your sisters". "No thank you I'm not hungry right now". "Ok dear have a good day" she said and locked the door.

I got up and took a quick shower and put on some a shirt with flowers, jeans, my converse, and my baseball hat **(A/N: picture of outfit on my page except for the hat) **so no one could see my face completely. I went to my door and locked from the inside so no one could open it and climbed out the window in to the real world.

It felt great to walk around the town like a regular person. I was walking on a quiet block when I bumped in some one. Me being a klutz fell on my ass. "Shit, are you okay, I'm so sorry" the voice said. My heart stopped. I knew that voice, although I've only heard it once I knew who it was before I looked up.

I looked up and saw Edward standing over me. He was wear in a striped t-shirt and jeans** (pic on page)**. His face showed shock and confusion. "Bella" he said my name with confusion and awe like couldn't believe it was me. "Yes" I whispered back for some reason. "It's really you" he kept staring at me till something dawned on him. He stuck his hand out and I looked at it confused. "You should get up off the floor" he told me. I took his hand at felt that spark again but didn't dear let go.

"Sorry about that" I said to him while brushing off the front of my shirt. "Sorry about what" he asked. "Bumping into you should have been paying attention." I said blushing. He chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah well same here guess we both should have been paying attention. What are you doing out here, where are your guards" he said while looking around. Maybe it was just me but he seemed a bit paranoid. "Um there not with me". "Oh, is that safe?" he asked his eyes looking kind of concerned. "Honestly probably not but I'll be fine. I should go I'm probably wasting your time". I said while I started to walk by him.

"Wait!" He grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Do you want to go for a walk with me, we could go to the beach." He sort of looked hopeful. "People could recognize me" I said looking around to see if anyone was watching us. Thank god we were still alone. "There's a beach that no one goes to. Its kind of crappy hence why no one goes there." I looked around again and then at him. I started biting my bottom lip. It wouldn't hurt and I really wanted to spend time with him. "Sure why not if it's empty." He smiled and took my hand pulling me with him while we walked.

The walk was quiet but not the awkward silence it was quiet relaxing. When we got to the beach I realized he was right it looked like a dump. It looked like a hurricane came through it with sticks leaves seed weed all over. "You were right it does look crappy, what happened?" I asked. He looked around the beach then down at me. "I think we had a storm once and it this beach really bad. No one bothered to clean it so… he trailed off.

"So Princess, why are you walking around town all by yourself" he asked with humor. "Ugh please don't call me that." I told him. "What _"Princess" why_? That's what you are." He asked confused. "Because it's annoying. That's not even my name. Can you imagine everyone saying _"Prince Edward" _in every sentence? And being a_ "Princess" _is not all that great." I said. He looked shocked. "Really, I mean your royalty you get any thing your heart desires how is that not great."

"Sure it's great it if you like no privacy, being locked up like a prisoner, forced to do things you hate doing, no friends, and party after party then yeah it's the life" I said rolling my eyes. I sat down on a log that was facing the ocean. Edward sat down next to me. "Wow that's sounds horrible. So is that why you're out here alone." He said looking at me. I was biting my bottom lip while looking at the ocean. "You know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. Believe me I have my own secrets" he said. "Although I only met him once I trusted him. I felt safe with him like nothing could touch me. Talking to him felt like I was sort of flying to a new place. And I've never had a friend before.

I looked at him. "You have to promise me you will not tell anyone this is very serious".

He looked at me very serious "I promise"

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff anyways please review!!! Thanks.**


	8. Her story

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns everything**

**A/N: I'm so sorry it's been months my computer was broken I had to buy a new one. Enjoy!**

**Epov**

I was so happy to see Bella. All I could think about last night was her. She wasn't what I thought she would be, snobby, self-centered and rude. She seemed so normal, like anybody you would meet on the street. I know I should keep a distance especially with my secret if she found out she could tell her dad and then I would be screwed but for some reason some part of me didn't care I just wanted to be near her. So when we bumped in to each other I was surprised I thought I'd never see her again. When she started to walk away I had to stop her.

"Wait!" I grabbed my wrist stopping me. "Do you want to go for a walk with me, we could go to the beach." I said hoping she would say yes. "People could recognize me" she said looking around I guess to see if anyone was watching us. Fortunately we were still alone.

"There's a beach that no one goes to. It's kind of crappy hence why no one goes there." She looked around again and then at me and started biting her bottom lip. I almost groaned out seeing her do that made want to grab her face and kiss her to no end. I was really pathetic.

"Sure why not if it's empty." She said and I couldn't help but smile. I took her hand pulling her with me as I started to walk the street while we walked.

"You were right it does look crappy, what happened?" she asked when we reached. I looked around the beach then down at her. "I think we had a storm once and it this beach really bad. No one bothered to clean it so"… I trailed off not knowing exactly what to say.

"So Princess, why are you walking around town all by yourself" I asked trying to change the subject so I wouldn't bore her.

"Ugh please don't call me that." she told me. "What _"Princess" why_? That's what you are." I was confused. "Because it's annoying. That's not even my name. Can you imagine everyone saying _"Prince Edward" _in every sentence? And being a_ "Princess" _is not all that great." I said. I was shocked. I always had the image that being royalty was a great honor.

"Really, I mean your royalty you get anything your heart desires how is that not great."

"Sure it's great it if you like no privacy, being locked up like a prisoner, forced to do things you hate doing, no friends, and party after party then yeah it's the life" she said rolling her eyes. Bella sat down on a log that was facing the ocean. I sat down next to her. I have never seen it that way, and I'm guessing a lot of people haven't.

"Wow that's sounds horrible. So is that why you're out here alone." I said looking at her. I really wanted to understand her, I wanted her to trust me. And some part of me even trusted her and I wasn't sure if that was good or bad. She looked hesitant to tell me what was on her mind.

"You know you can trust me. I won't tell anyone. Believe me I have my own secrets" I said and immediately regretted. I wonder was she going to question me about my secret. For some reason I had word vomit around her. She looked at me like she was looking for something, she must have found. "You have to promise me you will not tell anyone this is very serious". She told me. I would never tell anyone I had a secret that would ruin me if they were ever told so I knew how serious secrets were. I looked her in the eye hopefully showing her I knew how serious this was. "I promise". She looked back at the ocean like she was lost in a memory for a minute I thought she forgot I was there, she took a deep breath and started her story.

"My life wasn't always like I had described it. The feeling like you were in prison, the no friends none of that existed. My sisters and I were like any other young kids. We never worried about our appearances or how way the world saw us. My parents always raised us with the idea of change for no one. They raised us to believe we were no better than anyone else. We were just privileged to be born into a life of royalty. If anyone understood it would be my parents. My mom was the one who was the one born in to that life. Dad was just the gardener's son. They grew up together seeing as dad was always with his father. They got a lot a grief for it at the beginning of their relationship but her parents ended up falling in love with him. My mom always said love shouldn't be played safe. Sometimes you have to venture out of the ordinary to find it.

"It's kind of fuzzy the day she died or maybe I just made it that way so I didn't have to deal with the pain. It all happened so fast. She was giving me a necklace she had, she said it was passed down to the youngest girl in the family. I showed my dad and then ran to show my sisters. I started to hear gunshots and screams. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me under a table. The screams were getting louder but one stuck with me. It was my dad screaming holding my mom. I didn't understand at first until I looked at her. There she was in my father's arms in a pool of blood with a bullet in her head. They said she was making sure everyone was safe and she didn't see one of the gun men. I think they were from another country trying to invade our kingdom. None of that makes the image of her go away. For years I've had nightmare of that day and they all end up the same with her on the floor surrounded by her own blood"

Tears were streaming down her face as she kept staring at the water in front of us. I had no idea what to do, how to make it better. After my parent's car crashed I just heard screams and blacked out. I never had to see their dead bodies after. I don't know how she handled it. I was going to tell her to stop, that she didn't have to say anything else but she started speaking before I had time to stop her.

"Things started to change after that day. Guards were assigned to us and kept track of us. We weren't allowed to leave palace grounds. Dad started becoming distant never talking to us unless it was necessary, especially to me. You see I had the blessing of looking just like my mom." She let out a dark laugh and shook her head. For the first time since she started her story she looked at me. She looked angry and her usual brown eyes turn dark until they looked almost black.

"For 4 years I never saw my dad. Four fucking years!! Whenever I asked to see him, he was always convincingly busy. At first I believed it I was young but not stupid I knew mom just died he had a lot to take care of, like the affairs mom took care of. But then I realized he started seeing my sisters. He never saw at the same time so they never knew about me not visiting him. We never even celebrated our birthdays with him so that was out of the question." The anger faded out of her face and sadness took place. Tears started to fill her eyes but she never made them pour out.

"How does a six year old comprehend the fact that her dad can't even stand to look at her face. I didn't get it until I was seven and found pictures of my mom. I am practically my mother's twin. During that time the palace staff took care of me as much as they could but I was still alone. Sure I had my sisters but I'm the youngest so they went through the older sibling process and ignored me for a while until that phase broke. I never told my sisters about those 4 years. I didn't want them to hate him just because he couldn't even look at me. So when they came to me talking about their visits I lied. They adored him so I sucked it up for them. I was ten when he asked to see me. He stared at me when he first saw me. I suppose I stared to after four years I admit I forgot what he looked like. After staring at me all he said was '_You got taller and um your hair got longer'_. He started to see me more often but the damage was already done. He didn't know me and I forgot all about who he was through those 4 years and I really didn't want to remember. The only thing I knew that Charlie Swan King of Genovia was my father. After seeing me regularly my dad took precautions overboard I had the most guards and was always checked on. I guess because of me looking my mother he thought by saving me he was saving her.

"By thirteen I had enough I just needed to get out, be me. I found an opening in the back of palace in a wall that let out right in town so I used it to sneak out when things became too much. The day I met you I left because of a fight I had with my father. There's supposed to be a ball for me turning of age. My sister's had one and I guess it's my turn. I-I just don't want one. It's just not me, I hate attention. I like fading in the background which is horrible seeing that my life is all about attention. I guess I'm just tired of being something I'm not. And part of me regrets the day he asked to see me. I was a lot better when he hated seeing my face, I was use to the life of being ignored. I'm not saying that I wish he was dead or gone just that he would love me for me. I don't know maybe I am just being stupid or selfish, I mean people have gone through worst than I have and don't complain as much me." She said looking in my eyes like she was searching for an answer she thought I could solve and then looked down at her lap.

I honestly didn't know what to say. I wasn't expecting to hear all of that. It's not the type of story you think a princess would have Part of me thought it was going to be a story that made her seem ungrateful but it was far from that. What kind of father doesn't see his daughter for four years just because she looks like your dead wife but then again what kind of uncle abuses his nephew because he can't take that his sister died? She was so selfless dealing with all that crap without telling her sisters so they could be happy. I ran my hand through my hair trying to think of what to say. I looked at her for moment watching her play with fingers and biting her lip nervously.

I took her chin and pulled her face up to me so she would have to look at me.

"You are anything but selfish. You went through the death of your mother and the absence of father without any help and you're not bitter at all. Some people would have gone mad. You lied to your sisters so they could have their father while you suffered that's anything but selfish. I'm sure your mother would be proud of you."

She smiled up at me. "Thank You" she said

"For what" I said confused. I didn't do anything

"For listening when none else would"

I smiled her. She had no idea I would listen to her ramble if it meant it would make her feel better. "No problem"

She looked at the sky, sighed and stood up.

"I should go it's getting late and I don't want anyone to realize I'm gone."

I ran my hand through my hair again and sighed. I really didn't want her to go. I stood up too. "Yeah you're probably right"

She looked reluctant to leave which meant thank god I wasn't the only one. "Thanks again for listening to me". She looked at me for a minute and then stood up on her toes and kissed my cheek.

I was so stunned. I couldn't believe she did that. I didn't even realize she started to walk away.

"Bella!" I called out. She turned around looking at me with curiosity. "Yeah" she said

"Cou-Do you think you could sneak out tomorrow" I asked not believing I actually just did that.

"Um well I have tutoring and then I guess, yeah I could why?"

"Well I was wondering after um school would you like to meet me here and we could hang out do something fun. So you wouldn't have to be stuck in that palace all day." The hugest smile spread across her face. She looked like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Really what time!!" I couldn't help but laughed at her excitement.

"Um around three would that be good."

"Yeah I could be here around 3. Oh thank you Edward." She ran to back to me hugging me tightly.

"It's my pleasure. You should hurry back now before they notice."

"Oh yeah right so I'll see you tomorrow" she said

"Yep bye Bella"

"Bye Edward" She said while running off the beach stumbling slightly. I chuckled as I watched her she was just too cute.

I looked at the ocean we were sitting in front of and sighed. I should care that I just asked the Princess of Genovia to hang out. I should care that if anyone found out I could be arrested. I should care that she could find out and blow my cover. But I didn't care. I never felt like this before. My heart never sped up when I looked at girls. I never got so nervous I stuttered in front of girls and I most definitely never felt a shock go through me when I touched them. Whatever this feeling was I didn't want it to end.

**A/N: Hoped you liked it. Review tell me what you want Edward and Bella to do in the next Chapter**


End file.
